


The Look

by Star55



Series: Your Love is My Love [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has a way of looking completely smitten while staring at Chris in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Look  
>  **Author:** **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Chris/Darren  
>  **Word Count:** 241  
>  **Summary:** Darren has a way of looking completely smitten while staring at Chris in public.  
>  **Warnings:** RPF/RPS.  
>  **A/N:** Day 3 of the [CrissColfer Week](http://crisscolferweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. As always, thanking slayerkitty (on LJ) for putting up with my rambles and for betaing my fics. ♥  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

Chris knew that Darren was looking at him with the biggest heart eyes that he had probably ever seen. 

The first time that he had ever seen _that_ gaze was when Chris had told Darren that he loved him. Darren’s face just took on this completely smitten look and he had uttered the words back to Chris before kissing him so hard that Chris was sure he could still feel it.

He didn’t expect Darren to be giving him The Look when they were being interviewed, on a stage, where there were multiple fangirls (and boys) in the audience filming them.

He turned his head to Darren, who was whispering to get his attention. 

“Chris,” Darren said, leaning over in his chair a little. “When we get out of here, I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Chris kept his gaze on Darren, trying to remain as impartial as possible. There were literally tens, probably a hundred or more, cameras on them and Chris couldn’t afford to lose focus.

“Darren,” Chris whispered back calmly. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Darren just grinned at him and settled back in his chair. “I can keep this promise,” he whispered.

Chris shifted in his seat a little, trying to focus on what his cast mates were saying and not think about what he and Darren would do when he got Darren home that night. 

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
